sbspopasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Top 100 songs of 2013
The top 100 songs of 2013 were voted by PopAsians. Playlist # Growl - EXO # Everybody - SHINee # Wolf - EXO # Crooked - G-Dragon # I Got A Boy - Girls' Generation # Very Good - Block B # Trap - Henry # Rum Pum Pum Pum - f(x) # Who You - G-Dragon # Destiny - Infinite # One Shot - B.A.P # Do You Love Me? - 2NE1 # Incredible - Xia # Love & Girls - Girls' Generation # Dream Girl - SHINee # Standing Still - U-KISS # Falling in Love - 2NE1 # Coup D'Etat - G-Dragon # Just Another Girl - Jaejoong # Now - Trouble Maker # 1-4-3 - Henry # Number 9 - T-ara # Rocking - Teen Top # Expectation - Girl's Day # A.D.T.O.Y - 2PM # Rose - Lee Hi # Galaxy Supernova - Girls' Generation # What's Your Name - 4Minute # Smoky Girl - MBLAQ # Bar Bar Bar - Crayon Pop # 12 Zodiacs - Leehom Wang # Tik Tok - SOS # Second Confession - BTOB # Why So Serious - SHINee # Gong Gong with a Headache - Jay Chou # Give It to Me - Sistar # Fantasy - Show Lo # Voodoo Doll - VIXX # Shadow - Beast # This Love - Shinhwa # Ringa Linga - Taeyang # The Baddest Female - CL # Magic of Love - Perfume # I Like 2 Party - Jay Park # Mottai Nightland - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu # Hurricane - B.A.P # N.O - BTS # Come Back When You Hear This Song - 2PM # I'm Sorry - CNBLUE # Gentleman - PSY # Over The Limit - Show Lo # Is It Poppin'? - 4Minute # Doom Dada - T.O.P # U&I - Ailee # Badman - B.A.P # All Right - Lim Kim # MFBTY - Sweet Dreams # Mine - Jaejoong # I Wanna Love - Teen Top # Tarzan - Wonder Boyz # Hello - NU'EST # Thriller - BTOB # 1mm - Perfume # Boys Meet U - SHINee # Should Have Treated You Better - uBeat # Man In Love - Infinite # Gun - 9Muses # Female President - Girl's Day # Gotta Talk To You - Seungri # What's Going On? - B1A4 # Countryside Life - T-ara N4 # Wild - 9Muses # Joah - Jay Park # Tonight - Spica # Marksman - Magic Power # Gone, Not Around Any Longer - Sistar19 # Sugar Rush - AKB48 # Damaged Lady - Kara # Passpo - Growing Up # Kill Bill - Brown Eyed Girls # Sugar Me - Tommy February 6 # Sleep Talking - NU'EST # Party It U - AAA # Miss Right - Teen Top # No No No - A Pink # Furisodeshon - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu # Truly - Passpo # Oops - G.NA # Bad Boys - LED Apple # Sayonara Crawl - AKB48 # Be The Light - Block B # The Red Shoes - IU # Hanabi - Ai # Burning Love - Che'Nelle # Pretty Pretty - Ladies' Code # Art of Seduction - Heo Young Saeng # Miracle With You - kis-my-ft2 # Niji - AAA # Tell Me Tell Me - Rainbow # Big Boys Cry - Namie Amuro Artists with multiple entries 4 entries * SHINee (2, 15, 34, 64) 3 entries * G-Dragon (4, 9, 18) * Girls' Generation (5, 14, 27) * B.A.P (11, 46, 55) * Teen Top (23, 59, 84) 2 entries * EXO (1, 3) * Block B (6, 91) * Henry (7, 21) * Infinite (10, 66) * 2NE1 (12, 17) * Jaejoong (19, 58) * Girl's Day (24, 68) * 2PM (25, 48) * 4Minute (28, 52) * BTOB (33, 62) * Show Lo (37, 51) * Perfume (43, 63) * Jay Park (44, 73) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (45, 86) * NU'EST (61, 82) * 9Muses (67, 72) * AKB48 (77, 90) * Passpo (79, 87) * AAA (83, 98) Trivia * SHINee has the most entries in the top 100 songs of 2013 with 4. * 2013 is the only year without any Super Junior entries in the top 100 (even though sub unit Super Junior M released Break Down in that year). It is also the only year without any Boyfriend entries (despite released singles in that year). * No non-K-pop songs have ever been in the top 20 part of the top 100 songs of 2013 (not counting Japanese or Chinese releases by K-pop artists). However, as shown, 12 Zodiacs by Leehom Wang may be the C-pop song of the year while Magic of Love by Perfume may be the J-pop song of the year according to it despite not being placed 20th or above. Category:Top 100 Category:2013